Fire Vs Ice for love
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Rogue goes with Pyro after her family is attacked. Will she completely turn to the dark side and stay with John. What will Bobby do to get Rogue back? Read and fnd out.
1. Attack on Meridian

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything.

"Crunch"

The sound of steel-toed army boots hitting the dirt echoed through out the now destroyed small town of Meridian Mississippi. A team of men in army fatigues carefully scoured through the wreckage looking for any signs of life. William Stryker slowly stepped out of the passenger of a Hummer and smiled admiring the beautiful destruction he had caused.

Xavier's school for the gifted

Rogue flipped through her heavy physics textbook with a look of pure confusion on her face. Bobby looked up and smiled at the adorable expression on his girlfriend's face. He pushed closer to her and let a small chuckle escape from his mouth.

"What's so funny?" Rogue asked, slamming the book shut.

"You don't get physics do you?"

"It's just when am I ever going to use this in my life?" She said letting out a sigh of tiredness.

"You never know."

Bobby quickly found himself staring into Rogue's eyes and inching his face closer to hers. He was about to place a fast but gentle kiss on her lips when Colossus rushed over to their table and interrupted them. Colossus had a look of horror and excitement on his face. Bobby and Rogue knew something was not right.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked, standing up from his seat.

"It was just on the news. An anti-mutant group attacked this town in Mississippi last night. They haven't found any survivors yet.

As soon as Rogue heard "Mississippi" her blood ran cold. Thoughts of terror ran through her head. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized the fact that something could have happened to her family.

"Wait why would they attack a town of normal people? I thought that they only wanted to get rid of humans." Bobby wondered aloud.

"I guess there was a group of mutants hiding out there or something and they killed them all and the regular people who were against them."

Without looking at Colossus Rogue finally asked one simple question in a quite tone. "What was the name of the town was attacked?"

"Ah it was something with an M I think."

"Meridian, Mississippi?" Rogue asked, now nothing but sheer terror coursing through her veins.

"Yeah, yeah! That's it Meridian. Come on we got to get to Professor Xavier's office he's having a meeting." Colossus said before rushing off.

Bobby gathered up his books and hurriedly followed after Colossus. The look of terror on Rogue's face turned into hate and she picked up her bad and walked off in the other direction.

The meeting in Professor Xavier's office was quick but informative. He told the children to remain calm and that in time everything would be figured out. Professor Xavier told the children that every night he would check and make sure all of the students were in the school. During the meeting Logan noticed that Rogue was not in attendance. The rest of the day went by and when Logan went to check to see if Rogue was in her room he found most of her belongings gone. Then it hit him, Meridian Mississippi.

"Damnit!" Logan shouted, punching his metal fist into the wall.

Logan rushed to Xavier's office where the team of X-men sat discussing what they could do to help after the tragic event. Logan burst through the Professor's office door.

"Rogue, she's gone."

Xavier quickly channeled in on Rogue.

"She went to Meridian to see the destruction done to her family."

"We have to go there now. It's not safe for her." Logan said, with nothing but concern for Rogue in his voice.

Bobby, who was listening in on the conversation came into the office.

"I'm coming with you."

The X Men team got into the jet and in a few hours landed down in the ruined town of Meridian. As they stepped out of the jet they saw Rogue standing in the ruins of what was once her house. They all slowly approached Rogue.

"Rogue it's all right we are all here for you." Logan gently said.

"They're dead." Rogue stated in an unemotional tone of voice.

"That's right Rogue and it's because of stupid, ignorant humans."

Rogue looked up in shock to see Pyro flicking his lighter on and off.

"You look good Rogue." A devilish grin spread across his lips.

"Look what they have done to you, your family. If you want revenge come with me."

"Rogue don't listen to him!" Bobby yelled.

Rogue turned and gave Bobby, Logan, and the X Men a final good bye. She placed her gloved hand on Pyro's palm and in a second they were gone in a flash of flames. Bobby fell to his knees. Rogue, had become ROGUE.

SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP BY TOMORROW. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT SO FAR.


	2. Feeling the fire within

Darkness surrounded Rogue as she woke up. The events of that day raced through her head and she wondered for a moment if it was all a dream. The last thing she remembered was taking John's hand and then nothing. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw that she was in a cheap looking motel room and was lying on an uncomfortable bed. Rogue jumped when John flamed into the room.

"I see you're awake." Pyro said, putting his infamous lighter back into his pocket.

Rogue shifted towards him nervously. "Where are we?"

"You're with me now that's all that matters."

"I don't get it? Why did you show up and offer to take me with you?"

"It gets lonely being all alone. I figured I could use a little company."

"I thought you were with Magneto."

Pyro sat down on the bed next to Rogue, all the while staring into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful."

"John, why aren't you with Magneto?"

"Magneto showed me what I needed to know about myself and my power. I set off on my own. I heard about what happened in Meridian and I know that you are from there so I figured that you would show up there to see the destruction. Listen Rogue I know that you're not some goody two shoes who follows all the rules I mean you call yourself Rogue. It was so great to see the look on Bobby's face when you took my hand. It was priceless. I always knew that eventually you would drop him."

"John just because I came with you doesn't mean I'm over with Bobby."

"Rogue if you really loved him you would have taken his hand and gone back to that lame school with him."

"Listen I only came with you cause I want revenge and I know that if anyone can help me with that it's you."

Pyro devilishly laughed at Rogue's comment. He leaned in to kiss her but she quickly pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"First of all I love Bobby and don't you know that if you touch me I could kill you."

"Yeah but what a way to go."

Before Rogue could answer him back he roughly captured her lips in his. At first Rogue was going to push him away but she stopped as she felt heat and fire course through her veins. Only wanting to feel this more, she put her hand on the back of Pyro's head and pressed his lips closer to hers. Pyro let this last for as long as he could but after a few minutes he pulled away gasping for breathes. All of the color was drained from his face and he fell on the floor gasping for air. Rogue, still feeling the fire in her veins picked up Pyro's lighter that had fallen out of his pocket. She flicked the lighter on and drew the flames into her other hand. Rogue admired the flames dancing above her palm and in a few seconds they died out and the fire and heat inside her veins stopped. Rogue was surprised to feel disappointed. John eventually mustered up some strength and sat back down next to Rogue.

"That was incredible." Rogue said still hypnotized by the feelings she had being able to control fire.

"Well I knew I was a good kisser but incredible is always good too."

"No the feeling of the fire."

"Rogue I know why you came with me. It's because Fire is dangerous and unpredictable. Look if you liked the feeling of having my power for a short while think how it's going to feel taking the powers permanently of any mutant that you want to."

"What are you talking about?"

"Magneto told me about your power. You can absorb a mutant's power for a while but if you suck their life out completely then their power is permanently yours. You can have any power you want and get revenge for your family. Are you going to stay with me Rogue?"

"You know what I think I am."

Rogue lay back down onto the bed and smiled as she felt Pyro's thoughts and feelings racing through her mind. She knew that she still loved Bobby and that this was wrong but the power and revenge clouded her conscience. Pyro lay down next to her; this was going to be one fun ride.


	3. Stealing power and the search begins

Bobby paced back and forth Professor Xavier's office. Logan, Storm, and Scott all stood around processing what had just happened.

"Why would she do it? Why would she go with John?" Bobby wondered aloud.

Professor Xavier looked at Bobby with sympathy in his eyes. He knew what was going through the boy's head. He was angry, hurt, and all he cared about was getting Rogue back at this point. He really did truly love her.

"Well Bobby revenge can cloud even the most humane persons mind. Right now all she feels is hate."

Logan stood up and put on his leather jacket.

"I'm tired of just sitting here and not knowing what she's doing or where John took her. I'm going to go find her and bring her back."

"And how do you suggest you find her? You saw what John could do. They could be anywhere." Storm said holding Logan back from leaving.

"Professor can you try and locate her with cerebro?" Scott asked.

"I've already tried but somehow she's shutting me out."

"This is bull I'm going to find her before she gets hurt or hurts anyone." Logan said.

Bobby stopped pacing. "I'm coming with you."

"No kid you stay here."

"Hey I'm not a kid and I love Rogue just as much as you do. I know that she herself could never hurt anyone but if John is with her there is no telling what he'll convince her to do."

"Fine but we're leaving now."

Logan and Bobby rushed out of the room before they could be stopped.

"Logan, Bobby!" Storm shouted after them but it was to late no one could stop them.

"Storm, Scott go after them make sure they don't do anything dangerous."

Meanwhile Pyro had decided to take Rogue out for a little fun. They walked around for a while before he decided on a rundown little bar. As soon as Rogue walked into the bar she could sense that there were mutants in there. Part of her longed for their power, their life forces. She knew it was wrong but the feeling was overwhelming. She scanned through the people in the bar and finally focused on a man who was playing around with a glass of water. With nothing but his hands he made small water tornados and was controlling the water. Rogue watched hypnotized as he did this. Pyro came up behind her and gently whispered in her ear.

"If you want what he has then take it, you have the power."

Rogue hesitated but the need, the urge to have that man's power running through her veins and body overtook her. She slowly walked up to him and flashed him a sweet smile. He immediately responded.

"That's a neat little trick you can do."

"Oh yeah well I have a whole bag of tricks up my sleeve."

"Oh really?"

"So you look kind of young to be in a bar."

"Yeah I get that a lot. I'm Rogue."

"I'm Clint."

"Well Clint it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Hey do you want to get out of here? My bike is parked right out back in the alley."

"Sure lets go."

As soon as they were outside and the coast was clear Rogue took off her left glove and touched Clint's forearm. He quickly fell to the ground and Rogue could feel his power and life being sucked out of his body and into hers. She wanted to stop, she knew it was wrong but her body wouldn't let her stop. Clint finally took his last breath and collapsed. Rogue smiled to herself as his power flowed throughout her body. Pyro flamed into the alleyway behind her.

"So how did it feel?" Pyro asked.

"It was amazing."

Pyro grabbed Rogue and kissed her for as long as he could until he had to stop.

"What do you say we get out of here and tryout that new power of yours?"

Rogue took Pyro's hand and led her down the alleyway. The power that Rogue felt was starting to fog her mind and the only things she could think about were the power she felt and what Pyro could show her and help her achieve.


End file.
